


Better In Picture

by MusicalWheaten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was going to find one of the guys to ask, but since you two were married, its nothing new right? I want to keep him overnight, just for some further examination. There could be something the scans haven’t picked up quite yet. Would you mind getting him a change of clothes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better In Picture

She never actually goes in to visit him. She paces the hall instead. She’s afraid to ask what happened to him. She’s afraid to even face him. She pushed him away for the best, and then she found him mere hours later passed out in the garage. She had her hunches that it was because of one too many beers, but she didn’t say that when the took him off to be examined. They could find out on their own.

He’s awake now, or so Jemma told her. His tests came back clean. No alcohol, and no brain damage. Something they feared after Fitz mentioned he had been flung into a wall fighting off Vin-Tak. They still had no idea why Bobbi had found him passed out, and he sure as hell wasn’t talking about what happened before. She’s still standing in the hall when Jemma comes out.

“I was going to find one of the guys to ask, but since you two were married, its nothing new right? I want to keep him overnight, just for some further examination. There could be something the scans haven’t picked up quite yet. Would you mind getting him a change of clothes?”

Bobbi doesn’t remember agreeing, but she finds herself in his bunk. As expected there’s nothing in the dresser drawers. It’s all in his bag, well other than the leather jacket Izzy had gotten for him that second Christmas their patchwork family had celebrated. The jacket had been thrown on top of the dresser.

His bag unpacked at the foot of the bed. He had been acting like things had changed. She figured he had actually unpacked this time, and maybe he had. Maybe after their talk earlier he packed everything up again. He was always ready to leave. Hell they had been married and living in the same home for almost three months before he unpacked.

Picking up the bag and setting it on the floor she began to rifle through it. Her hands settling on an all too familiar fabric at the bottom of the bag. She knew what it was just by touch. The soft baggy grey sweatshirt he owned, the one she stole from him on multiple occasions. She runs her hands over it again, noticing something hard underneath it. Bobbi grasps the sweatshirt and the object it seems to be concealing.

Whatever the object is, it’s wrapped in the sweatshirt. She sits on the edge of the bed the sweatshirt and whatever it contains on her lap. She slowly begins to unfold it to reveal what’s wrapped inside.

A framed photograph, the first kiss at their wedding. It had been a small ceremony. It happened in Vegas, just the two of them and their three closest friends. Izzy had been taking photos the entire time. She remembers the look in his face, before their first kiss as a married couple. A smile that was so bright it could put the sun to shame.

Bobbi ran her hand down the length of the frame. How happy they had been that day. How happy they had been in the few months that followed. The months before Shield had taken over. The happiness that she had been feeling lately, the happiness she only ever felt with him. Things were feeling normal, they almost felt like the days before she allowed Shield to take over.

Things were going to be different this time around, but then they weren’t. She still had her secret. He would never trust her. They had finally made real progress with the lack of trust, and she still had her secrets. She pushed him away to protect him, and he still ended up hurt.

Bobbi stared at the picture for a few more seconds, before wrapping it back up in the sweatshirt. After three divorced years, he still had their wedding photo. He was holding onto the past. And as much as she liked to deny it, so was she. She wanted to make it work, but for that she’d have to bring him in. No matter what Mack said.


End file.
